


It’s bad

by YukimeSorano



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dagur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, alpha Stoick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Dagur and Hiccup talk about their relationship.





	It’s bad

"What is between us is bad"He said the hiccups in a low voice,so that only Dagur heard it

"I do not understand why you say that"Dagur replied looking at his lover.

Currently, Dagur and hiccups were lying on the bed of omega, cuddling after sex.Alpha stroked the sweating brown hair of the hiccups, and Omega touched Dagur's chest.

"I'm just afraid that someone will find out about us, or I will get pregnant"the words of hiccups were shy and silent, as he would have liked even Dagur to hear. 

"So what if they will know? it will not change anything except that we will be able to show affection in public, which is a plus,and for a child I do not understand what you mean? It is normal for Berserks to have children under the age of fifteen, so what's the problem?” 

"Maybe it's normal for Berserks, but for Berk it's a disgrace to get pregnant without marriage and without a special ceremony of becoming an adult"

hiccups tightened in Dagur's chest.

"How do you know you are pregnant?" Hiccup looked at Dagur as the biggest moron in the world

"My heat is late". Hiccups have hidden the head in the neck of the Alpha. Omega began to sob, Dagur drew circles on the back of the omega with his finger and made a soft sound to comfort the omega.

"How long?"

"I should have a third heat this week"

"You were a healer, honey?"

Hiccups just shook their heads at "no".

"We have to go and check it" hiccups only nodded and stood up to wash away leaving Dagura alone on the bed.

Dagur smiled to himself and deep in his thoughts he hopes that he will become a father.

Gothi house

Dagur and Hiccups stood in front of Gothi's door waiting for someone to open them.Gobber opened the door

"Hello, Hiccup! ... and Dagur what brings you here"as usual, Gobber was happy to see the son of the chief, but he stared intently at Dagur

"I need to see Gothi diligently, but can you wait outside until the end of the visit, please?"

There was something in the eyes of the hiccup which Gobber quickly left the cottage

Dagur closed the door with them, meeting Gothi who was standing in front of them, waiting for an explanation of the situation.

"I would like you to check whether ... I am pregnant." The hiccups did not want to prolong, he decided that the sooner the better

Gothi nodded and pointed to the bed on which she was to lie.An elderly woman examined him carefully and even several times, she did not grab her stick and began to scribble something. neither hiccups nor dagur understood what it meant.

"Dagur, bring Gobber" Dagur left without complaints after him. Gobber at once understood that the study was over and he could see what I'd scribbled on Beta

Whenever he looked at it, he froze in place and looked at the hiccups in disbelief, "Umm ... you have hiccups with three-month-old children"

"children ? there are more of them? "Hiccups started to weep that even Dagur did not know what to do, but he was excited not only a child but children.

Gobber nodded without speaking. Hiccups got up, grabbed Dagur's hand and they boarded together toothless and flew towards the house of hiccups.

When they opened the door, Stoick appeared to them with a rather angry attitude.

"I was in your son's room. the whole room stinks with you, Dagur and sex "

Hiccups and Dagur They did not speak, they forgot to hide the evidence in a hurry. their silence more upset Stoick

"You are only fifteen years old and Dagur seventeen I understand kissing, hugging or even touching, but sex is too much!Should I tell you what sex between alpha and omega means because you do not understand the seriousness of the situation.”

"We understood," said the hiccups without looking at his father

"What is it !? you can be pregnant! "Stoick looked like he was about to kill right away

Hiccups got an attack, fell on his knees and began to shake, he felt his stomach and cried very loudly

Stoick immediately left his anger, ran to his son checking his condition "son what is going on!"

"Excuse me, I am a disgrace to the island," he said between sobs.

"Dagur, what does he mean?" Dagur looked at Stoick and sighed

"We have just been to Gothi and ... hiccups are pregnant with my children" Dagur was getting ready for a scream or a blow that strangely did not happen.

Stoick saw that the hiccup fell asleep in his arms immediately carried him to his room and put him on the bed.

He kissed his son's forehead and returned to Dagur, who was sitting in a chair.

Stoick sat in his favorite chair and covered his face with his hands.

This is the worst thing that can happen to his father - his only son is pregnant with a child of a psychopath.


End file.
